The History Of A Rogue Rabbit
by VibeQuake
Summary: To better understand the actions of the main villain in How To Save A Lost Soul, we must first better understand his backstory. This is the backstory of a certain white rabbit, and his journey from OWCA agent to rogue extremist, finding and losing love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place in my How To Heal A Broken Heart series, NOT Music of Love continuity. The backstory of this rabbit family is NOT the same as the Music of Love continuity.**

…

Dennis the Rabbit was one of OWCA's best agents, and he knew it. His nemesis was one of the most active villains in OWCA's database, and yet Dennis still beat him every time. Dennis was known as a legend amongst OWCA agents; popular, loved, and respected, he was on top of his world.

He trained almost 12/6: twelve hours a day, six days a week. That was what he was doing right now: training. He was hitting a punching bag over and over again, almost destroying it in the process. Anyone watching would have assumed he was trying to take his anger out on something, but really he was trying to gain an edge over his new rival.

Agent Perry the Platypus was the "new kid" on the block. He had worked his way up from trainee to master OWCA agent, almost overtaking Dennis in terms of popularity. Perry had gone back to Australia—his home country—for a few years on a special training assignment, which irked Dennis quite a bit. The golden boy of OWCA was NOT going to steal Dennis's crown as OWCA's top agent.

As he continued hitting the punching bag with his eyes closed, he didn't notice a friend of his coming into the room until he found himself punching thin air. He opened his eyes and sighed. "Wanda, could you please return my punching bag?"

Wanda the Wolf, who was a fair amount taller than Dennis, was holding his punching bag above her head so that he couldn't reach it. "Only when you have introduced yourself to this lovely rabbit here."

Dennis sighed and turned, suddenly catching sight of a silver female rabbit standing in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe. Dennis internally sighed. Many females at OWCA had attempted to throw themselves on him, and he was expecting this one to be exactly the same. As he came towards her, she left the doorway and headed towards him. He stopped, held out his paw, and said, "Hi, I'm Dennis."

"Jackie," said the female rabbit, walking right past him.

Dennis blinked and turned back around slowly to see Jackie walking up to Wanda, taking the punching bag from her, setting it back up, and starting to hit it.

Deciding to turn up the irresistible charm, Dennis sauntered over to her and held the punching bag still for her. "Hey," he said smoothly. "Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by you again?"

"Walk by me all you want, hon," Jackie said, not looking at him. "So long as you let go of my punching bag."

Dennis tried again: "It's a good thing I have my library card, because I am totally checking you out."

"There aren't any libraries around here, so your card is useless," Jackie said. "Now could you please let go of the bag?"

Dennis frowned. Normally, this had girls running to him from miles away. Deciding to try one more time, he said, "Well, here I am. What are your other two wishes?"

Jackie suddenly delivered the punching bag a flying kick, sending both it and a startled Dennis flying. The white rabbit yelped as the heavy bag landed on his pelvis, pinning him to the floor.

"For you to leave the punching bag alone, and for you to stop using those pathetically cliché pickup lines on me," Jackie said, a hint of a smirk on her face.

Dennis growled internally. _This girl is good._

As Jackie turned to go, Dennis cried, "Wait!"

Jackie rolled her eyes and turned back to Dennis. "What?"

"Can I take your picture to prove to all my friends that angels do exist?" Dennis asked innocently.

"What friends?" Jackie asked just as innocently.

Wanda burst out laughing.

Dennis sulked. "You're harsh," he grumbled.

"That's what you get when you continue flirting with someone who doesn't want to be flirted with!" Jackie spluttered, snorting, as she turned to go again.

"Wait, wait, wait," Dennis called, causing her to sigh heavily and turn back to him. Dennis matched her sigh. "Look, I'm sorry. I only wanted you to know how much of an angel I see you as."

Jackie raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Okay, now you're not even trying, and it's getting painful."

Dennis cocked his head on one side, confused. "Do you want me to flirt or do you want me to stop?"

"Yes," Jackie replied, confusing Dennis further. "Wanda, why did you introduce me to this jackass?"

Dennis's eyebrows both shot up at that.

"I was hoping you'd hit it off. Now I see what a stupid plan that was," Wanda said monotonously.

Jackie's face creased into an expression of disgust. "Hit it off? Wanda, I really thought you knew what kind of guys I go for." With that, she turned for the third time and left the room without looking back.

Wanda glanced back at Dennis, who was still trapped under the punching bag, and shrugged with an apologetic grin. "Sorry about that."

"Show me how sorry you are by getting this stupid bag off me," Dennis grumbled.

Wanda smirked. "OWCA's top agent and you can't even lift a punching bag?"

That enraged Dennis enough to give him the strength to push the bag over his legs and feet, onto the floor. He stood up, shaking feeling back into his legs. "Who even was that?" he demanded.

"Jackie the Jackrabbit," replied Wanda. "New transfer from Admiral Acronym's division." She grinned. "You really like her, don't you?"

"What?" Dennis snorted. "After the way she just treated me? Are you blind? Why would I even like her?"

"Which question do you want me to answer first?" asked Wanda smugly.

"Why would I even like her, let alone _really_ like her?" snapped Dennis.

"Because she's the first girl to match you in a battle of wits, and you love that."

Dennis stared at Wanda. "Have you even MET me? I HATE being matched!"

"Only because no female has matched you yet," Wanda replied.

This caused Dennis to stop and think. Was that true? Did he only hate being matched because he hadn't found a female capable of matching him yet? _No,_ Dennis's brain snapped. _Of course not. She just destroyed you, dude. Why does Wanda want you to like her?_

"Why do you want me to like her?" Dennis asked aloud.

Despite being a wolf, Wanda suddenly looked like the cat that got the cream. "Because Major Monogram is sending you and her on a mission together. Just the two of you."

Dennis groaned. "Seriously?"

Wanda nodded jubilantly.

Dennis flopped onto his back. "I am so dead."

"Yes, yes you are."

"Not helping."

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Dennis sat on his motorbike, his arms crossed over its handlebars and his head resting on his arms. He glanced across at Jackie, who was sitting on her own motorcycle, looking through binoculars down the hill at the facility they were staking out.

After half an hour or so of waiting outside in the cold, Dennis tried to initiate a conversation: "So you're a-."

"Shush," Jackie snapped immediately.

A pause followed this.

 _Guess that's the end of THAT conversation,_ Dennis thought sardonically.

"You know, AA's division ain't that bad," Dennis said, attempting humour. "Just gotta deal with shaking Chihuahuas and-."

"Are you incapable of taking anything seriously?" snapped Jackie. "Shut up!"

Dennis shut his mouth, glancing around. "Look, Rodney ain't gonna show," he said, rubbing his arms against the cold. "I know him. He's been my nemesis for years. If he even suspects he's being watched, he stays at home."

"Nevertheless, we cannot leave until our mission is complete," Jackie said sternly. "Either until Rodney turns up or until it comes to sunrise without him turning up."

Dennis sighed. "Great. Who exactly is taking over after us?"

"Perry the Platypus."

Dennis's eyes widened. "Okay, Rodney. If you can hear me, I'm gonna need you to show up tonight. TONIGHT, do you understand?"

"He can't hear you," Jackie said, rather unnecessarily.

Dennis looked at her, unamused. "Got any more useful comments, or are you gonna stay quiet?"

"You're the one who's talking to a guy who isn't even here," Jackie retorted. "And can't hear you."

Dennis growled but fell silent. After ten minutes more, Jackie sat up straighter. "He's here. Let's go."

She tossed the binoculars to Dennis, who looked through them to confirm Jackie's statement, and revved her engine. Before Dennis could put the binoculars away, she had already begun roaring down the hill on her motorbike. Cursing, Dennis sprung his engine to life and followed her.

The two rabbits flew up the ramp and jumped off their bikes at the peak of their arc, landing on the roof of the six-storey facility.

"This is different to anything I'm used to," Dennis confessed, as Jackie got out her laser cutter and began slicing a hole in the roof.

Jackie ignored him and finished the hole in the roof, taking out the round bit of metal and discarding it to one side.

Dennis rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing you've done this before?"

Jackie slid into the hole. Before disappearing, she said, "Never."

Dennis watched as she landed on the floor and pressed herself up against the wall. He slid in after her and landed right in front of an army guard. Before the guard could react properly, Dennis had already floored him.

Jackie suddenly grabbed his ear and yanked painfully. "Do you want to wake up the entire facility?!" she hissed crossly.

"Jackie, look out!" Dennis yelled suddenly, spotting a guard with a laser gun behind her.

He shoved her out the way.

Seconds later, pain exploded through his chest, spreading to his limbs. He fell backwards, crying in pain. Jackie leapt up and delivered the guard an uppercut, knocking him out. She took the gun from him and rushed over to Dennis. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Dennis groaned in reply.

Jackie inspected the wound. He would live, but that shot had been meant for her. If it had hit her in the back, she probably wouldn't have survived.

"Looks like you ARE capable of taking things seriously after all," she quipped. "Thank you."

"Pretty…girl like you…is worth it…" Dennis croaked.

Jackie half-smiled. "Can you stand?"

"Better: I can walk."

Jackie put her arm around Dennis's waist and helped him stand up, holding the gun in her right hand. Dennis put both of his arms around her neck, leaning on her for support. "Sorry to be such a pain," he said, grinning weakly.

"You ARE a pain, but you look like you're IN more pain at the moment. Now come on, let's get that memory stick and get out of here."

They got to the server room easily and retrieved the memory stick just as easily. Unfortunately, their luck ran out as they were heading down the corridor from the server room; a guard android found them.

It was twice the size of a normal adult, which meant it was eight times the size of the two small rabbits. It had two cannons for arms, and it was emitting flames out of its metal mouth.

"Crap," Jackie said, staring up at it and wishing she hadn't left the laser gun back in the server room.

"Took the word right out of my mouth," Dennis said, also staring up at it. "Okay, we gotta beat this together."

"I agree."

Jackie leapt up and punched the android's leg, not making a dent. She swore again and leapt to the side to avoid being crushed by its foot. She kicked its fist away as it swung at her, then backflipped to avoid another strike. She glanced back at Dennis, who was watching her in awe. "For a guy who said "let's do this together", you're not showing a lot of togetherness," she said irritably.

Dennis blinked, shaking himself back to reality. He ran forwards and slid under the android's legs as it swung at him, causing it to hit the ground.

"Seen a weakness?" he called.

Jackie shook her head. "Not so far, but I'm keeping my eye out."

Dennis charged at the robot and attempted to hit its chest, but it swiped him aside with its heavy arm. He flew into the window, smashing it, and would have fallen six storeys to his probably death had Jackie not reacted quickly enough to lunge and grab his paw. Her hand grabbed a shard of the window that was still attached. It was the only handhold she could find, though it cut her hand quite painfully. She swung Dennis up, who then helped Jackie up, cutting her leg on the same shard of glass as he did. She winced, holding her leg with her bloodied hand. "What are we going to do?" she asked Dennis quietly. "I don't know if I'll even be able to walk, let alone fight that thing."

"We just need a way out," Dennis replied. "We've got what we came for. All we need to do is-."

All of a sudden, the android appeared and grabbed the two rabbits. It stuffed them into a weird device that looked suspiciously like a rocket, which then began emitting noises that sounded worryingly like a rocket taking off. Then it started shaking.

"What the hell is this?!" Dennis snapped.

"Welcome, Dennis the Rabbit!" came Rodney's voice in the pod. "I made this rocket especially for you."

"This is a rocket?" Dennis scoffed. "What, you getting old?"

"My age is none of your concern." Rodney sounded displeased. "But what IS your concern is the fact that this rocket is going to blast you and your little girlfriend all the way to Texas and then blow up!"

"I'm not his girlfriend," Jackie groaned, still clutching her leg. It and her hand were now almost entirely red, which was a source of concern for both her and Dennis.

"Whatever you are, you're going to get blown up together, so get comfy!"

Dennis placed his paw on Jackie's, hearing the fire of a rocket launch starting up.

A few seconds later, the rocket launched.


	3. Chapter 3

Dennis swore over and over again as he kept checking the two-metre-by-two-metre compartment they were in for some way of stopping the rocket from there. He found nothing.

Jackie was lying on the floor opposite him, her eyes closed. She was still clutching the jagged cut in her leg, the blood spreading to her other hand now. Dennis wished he had something to bind her wound with, but he had nothing, so all he could do was continue to find a way out.

Helpfully, the rocket had a glass window in it. Unhelpfully, the glass was there to let them see how close they were getting to their target. Dennis tried smashing the glass, but it proved fruitless.

Eventually, he slumped down next to Jackie and lay his paw on her shoulder. She stirred at his touch and looked up at him. "Dennis, are we going to die?"

Dennis exhaled deeply. "Well…I can't find a way out, so…it's probable."

Jackie let out a quiet sob and raised her paw to her forehead, smearing blood there too. "Hopefully I'll bleed to death before we explode."

Dennis raised his eyebrows. "I think that's the first time anyone's ever said that to me."

Jackie chuckled weakly. "And hopefully it'll be the last."

"Because we'll die or because we'll never get into this situation again?"

Jackie gave a weak giggle. "Hopefully the latter."

"You say "hopefully" a lot, have you noticed?"

"Well, hope is the only thing stronger than fear," Jackie said, rolling onto her back. "And right now, I am REALLY scared, so I'm trying to stay optimistic."

Dennis scoffed. "What can optimism do for us in OUR situation?"

"Optimism is the faith that leads to achievement," Jackie replied, lacing her fingers together. "Nothing can be done without hope and confidence."

"I beg to differ," Dennis said, raising his paw as if he was in class. "I once painted the entire reception area while complaining that I couldn't do it."

Dennis delighted in hearing Jackie laugh as she did. She had a lovely laugh. Even if these were to be their last minutes, he was glad he had brightened a couple of them.

"Why were you painting the reception?" Jackie asked amusedly.

"Because I may or may not have decked Perry the Platypus in the face when he first arrived."

The remark had been intended to make Jackie laugh, but she sighed instead. "What is it with you and your hatred of Perry? He's a nice guy."

"He's a perfect little goody-two-shoes showoff," Dennis snarled.

"Oh." Jackie hummed in understanding. "So it's jealousy, is it?"

"Absolutely," Dennis said, not fully hearing what she had said until a second later. " _Jealous?!_ NO!"

Jackie burst out laughing. "You're funny, Dennis."

Dennis smirked. "So I've been told. Is funny your type?"

Jackie made a pained face as she touched her wound again. "Sort of. I have a rule of three, so to speak, when it comes to my type: loyal, honest, and willing to listen. That's all I ask for in a potential mate."

"Would you ever give me a chance?" Dennis asked hopefully.

Jackie gave him a look that clearly said, _you don't want me to answer that question._

"If it helps, I like to think I'm all three of those things," Dennis said genuinely. "I'd never cheat on a mate, I'm always honest with people—sometimes too much—especially a mate, and if someone needs to talk, I'm almost always there."

Jackie burst out laughing, to Dennis's irritation. "What?" he demanded.

"I'm s-sorry," spluttered Jackie, calming herself down. "It's just that…I know that that last one isn't true."

Dennis frowned. "That's sort of rude. Why do you say that?"

"Because Wanda told me that she's been trying to ask you out on a date for the last year and you've never listened to her."

Dennis stared at her, suddenly feeling panicked. Wanda had been trying to ask him out?! Why hadn't he noticed that?! Was she mad at him for it?! "Wh-what?"

Jackie suddenly started shaking. Dennis checked on her, concerned, and found her laughing hysterically, clutching her stomach. "Your face!" she spluttered. "D-don't worry, she hasn't a-actually been-." She had to break off as she laughed again.

Dennis sulked. "At least that's taken your mind off our impending death."

Jackie stopped laughing and sat up, leaning against the wall next to Dennis. "Thanks," she said sarcastically. "That was totally necessary."

Dennis sighed and looked out the window of the rocket. Jackie gazed at him thoughtfully. "I like guys who are skilled enough to beat an impossible situation," she said eventually.

Dennis glanced at her. "What are you saying?"

Jackie gave him a weak smile. "If you get us out of here, I'll give you a chance."

Dennis chuckled. "Emotional blackmail."

Jackie smirked. "Call it motivation."

Dennis DID feel motivated. He felt the glass panel in front of him with his fingers. "If the two of us hit it at the same time, we can probably break this glass. Let's try it."

Jackie crawled over to the glass window. Together, she and Dennis slammed their fists into it until there came a smashing sound, and the entire panel fell out.

"Now what?" Jackie asked. "We've gotta be at least five hundred feet up."

"We're over water, look," Dennis said, staring downwards at the dark blue of a lake. "We'll survive that drop. I think."

"That's so uplifting," remarked Jackie sarcastically.

"Look, that's our only chance, okay?" Dennis looked into her eyes. "You said you'd give me a chance if I got us out of here, right? This is our only solution. It's either this or blow up when we get to Texas."

Jackie hesitated, looking down out the window. Her face showed real fear.

"Trust me," Dennis said. "I need you to trust me."

Jackie's eyes travelled up to meet Dennis's. She nodded nervously. Dennis took her hand and stuck his head out the gap. "Ready?"

Jackie nodded again.

"Three…two…one…GO!"

Dennis leapt out of the rocket, followed by Jackie.


	4. Chapter 4

Dennis broke the surface of the water first. His entire body ached from his landing, and his chest was giving him a lot of grief. Desperately searching around him, he spotted Jackie resurface a few metres away from him. She was bent over slightly, probably clutching her leg. Dennis ducked underwater and swam over to her. "You okay?" he asked worriedly, treading water easily.

Jackie was panting as she tried to use both legs to tread water. "My leg…I can't stay…afloat…," she gasped out, just seconds before she sank beneath the water.

Dennis, in a panic, dived under after her. Opening his eyes against the sting of the water, he managed to grab Jackie under her arms and pull her upwards. He pushed her up so that she broke the surface before him. He kept his grip on her as she flailed in the water.

"Stay still," he instructed her gently. "I've got you."

Slowly, Jackie relaxed into Dennis's arms. He kicked his legs and helped them both swim the thirty-or-so metres to shore, where they both collapsed on their backs, their chests heaving. Dennis glanced over at Jackie's leg. The jagged cut was still there, but it looked less fresh and it wasn't bleeding anymore. It still looked painful, though. Her hand was in much the same condition.

"What now?" Jackie asked.

"We go back and kick Rodney's arse for doing that to us," Dennis growled. "Bringing him in would be even better."

"Major Monogram said to not engage unless absolutely necessary," Jackie said doubtfully.

"Absolutely necessary?!" Dennis said incredulously. "Rodney just launched us to Texas in a ROCKET! How is that NOT necessary?"

Jackie hesitated, causing Dennis to sigh. "Look, I won't make you come if you're really so against it. It's just that I'd stand a better chance of surviving if you came with me."

"I'm hurt," Jackie pointed out.

"So?" Dennis shrugged.

Jackie grinned weakly. "Alright, I'll come. I don't know how much help I'll be, though."

"As long as you can still drive a motorbike, you'll be a great help."

Jackie frowned at him. "Our motorbikes were left behind, remember?"

Dennis pointed over at a building by the edge of the lake, which had a sleek motorbike propped up against it. Jackie rolled her eyes. "Stealing," she said. "Great."

"It's all for a good cause," Dennis defended himself. "Look, if we don't go now, Rodney might enact some other evil plan and we'll be too late to stop it. We need to make sure we get him."

Jackie sighed. "Oh, alright. But you owe me."

"Well, since you're going on a date with me, I'd say we're even," Dennis grinned.

"Oh…" Jackie groaned. "I forgot I said that."

Rolling her eyes again, Jackie limped over to the motorbike. A few seconds later, she returned riding it. Dennis hopped aboard, and they took off.

It took them about fifteen minutes to return to the base. Once it came into their view, they abandoned the motorbike and snuck up to the metal wall.

"How are we going to get inside?" Jackie whispered.

Dennis grabbed the laser cutter—which was miraculously still there—off her and cut a hole in the side of the building, just big enough for them to get through. "Any more questions?" he asked smugly.

"Yeah. How are we going to find Rodney?" Jackie asked.

Dennis thought about this. "Run through the base until we find him."

"Great plan," Jackie said, clearly being sarcastic. "I can barely walk and your chest has begun hurting again."

"No it hasn't," Dennis argued, though this was mainly because he was scared of exactly how Jackie had known that his chest had begun hurting again. "I'm fine." He lifted his leg to step through the hole.

"Wait." Jackie put her hand on Dennis's wrist, making him stop and look at her. "I…thank you. You've saved my life twice now."

Dennis smirked. "Like I said the first time: beautiful girl like you is worth it."

Jackie cocked her head. "You said "pretty" the first time."

"Are you complaining?" teased Dennis.

Jackie blushed. "See, THIS is the kind of flirting that gets women to actually like you."

"Wait…you like me now?"

Jackie smirked and hopped through the hole without giving him an answer. Rolling his eyes, Dennis followed her.

Nobody was about, so the two injured rabbits made their slow way down the corridor. The first room they came to looked like an office, and nobody was in there. The next two offices were deserted too. However, in the fourth room, one of the walls had several large monitors on it, showing what was clearly CCTV footage from around the base.

Dennis hopped up onto the chair, his eyes flickering through all the monitors. "Let's use this thing to find Rodney," he said.

"Found him," Jackie said, pointing at one of the monitors.

The monitor showed black and white footage from a workshop-looking place, and, sure enough, there was Rodney.

"We passed that on the way to the server room earlier," Dennis remembered. "Do you think you can remember the way? Cuz I can't."

Jackie nodded. "If we can find the server room again, I'm sure I'll be able to find that room."

The two rabbits left the room and carried on down the hallway. Soon, they spotted the server room. It was on the branch of a T junction, just as they remembered.

"It was on our left when we came this way earlier," Jackie recalled. "So we need to go left."

She led the way down the corridor, but it turned out that they didn't need to go all the way to the workshop; they bumped into Rodney in the corridor on the way there. Rodney's eyes widened, but Dennis quickly leapt up and smashed him in the forehead with his fist, knocking him out immediately. He handcuffed the evil scientist firmly.

"Let's get out of here," he said.

Jackie nodded. "Right behind you."

Jackie dragged Rodney behind Dennis, who walked out in front, ready to attack if anyone saw them. Thankfully, they got out the base with no trouble. After they had gone a safe distance away, Jackie called OWCA, who said they were on their way to pick the two rabbits up.

"OWCA's coming," Jackie reported. She grinned and patted Dennis on the back. "Congratulations for a job well done, Dennis."

Dennis smiled at her. "You too, Jackie."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Dennis was sat at his desk in his office, answering some emails. His wound had fully healed, thanks to Apollo, OWCA's doctor, in record time, which meant he had been able to write up the report that Major Monogram had demanded of him. Now he was simply killing time until he was able to go on another mission.

"Knock knock," said Jackie's voice.

Dennis swivelled in his chair to see the silver rabbit standing in the doorway. There was an almost invisible white bandage around her leg, and another smaller one wrapped around her hand. Despite her injuries, she was smiling at him.

"Is your chest okay?" she asked. "I saw Apollo treating it."

"Yeah, yeah it's healing." Dennis ran his paw over his chest. "You?"

"Well, as you can see, I'm all bandaged up," Jackie chuckled, showing off the bandage around her hand by waving at him. "And I won't be able to even walk properly, let alone go back into the field, for a few weeks, Apollo says. But at least there was no amputation necessary."

Dennis smirked. "Yeah, wouldn't look so pretty with one and a half legs," he said.

Jackie put her hands on her hips. "Why not? Do you find my legs prettier than my face?"

"Uh…" Dennis froze. "N-no…!"

Jackie burst out laughing. "Oh, Dennis. You're SO easy to embarrass."

Dennis scowled, though he wasn't really mad.

"So where are you taking me tonight?" Jackie asked.

"Uh…" Dennis stared at her in confusion. "What's…what's happening tonight?"

"That's what I'm asking you," grinned Jackie. "In case you've forgotten, I agreed to give you a chance if you got us out of that rocket. And clearly you did. So I'm honouring my promise and giving you a chance. It doesn't HAVE to be tonight, I guess, but it would be nice to take our minds off everything."

Dennis could barely believe his ears. "So…I get to take you out on a date?"

Jackie nodded, smiling. "Where would you like to take me?"

Dennis hummed in thought for a while. "Where would YOU like me to take you?"

"Hmm…" Jackie also took some time to think about this. "How about we start with dinner?"

"Oh, okay!" Dennis nodded. "Yeah, that's…that's a good place to start. Do you want to go out somewhere? Cuz I could make something here if you wanted."

Jackie smirked. "Surprise me."

…

So Dennis did. He decided to make a homecooked meal, which took him hours to prepare, but he knew it was worth it when he lay it on the table in the deserted OWCA cafeteria—where he had been given permission by Major Monogram to have his date with Jackie.

There were three courses: specially made potato wedges, vegetable soup with over ten different types of vegetables in it, and a special carrot cheesecake for desert. He really hoped Jackie wasn't allergic to anything in what he had prepared. He should really have checked with her beforehand.

As he was switching on the fake candles, he spotted Jackie across the hall. She was wearing a short black dress with black shoes. Dennis had never seen an animal wear clothes before, but he had to admit that Jackie looked beautiful. He smiled as she approached. "You got my message, then?"

Jackie nodded, smiling back. "This looks amazing, Dennis."

"You're not allergic to anything, are you?" Dennis asked anxiously.

Jackie laughed. "Nothing food-related, I assure you."

Dennis pulled back her chair for her. She sat down on it, and Dennis pushed it in for her. "So what ARE you allergic to?" he asked, sitting down in his own seat.

"Bacitracin," Jackie replied casually.

Dennis blinked. "Gesundheit."

Jackie laughed again. "Dennis! It doesn't matter, okay? Shall we start?"

Jackie claimed that the potato wedges were the best she had ever had, though Dennis suspected she had never actually had potato wedges before.

When it got to the soup, Jackie made herself guess all ten vegetables in the soup.

"Carrot?"

"Yes," admitted Dennis. "It's hard to get rid of the stereotype of rabbits and carrots."

Jackie took another spoonful and tasted it. "Onion?"

"No."

"Spring onion?"

"Yes."

"Ooh!" Jackie stared down at the bowl of soup in front of her. "What's making it green?"

"Two vegetables you haven't guessed yet," grinned Dennis.

"Leek?"

"Yes."

"Broccoli?"

"Ugh, no." Dennis made a fake gagging gesture. "Do I LOOK insane?"

Jackie suddenly narrowed her eyes at Dennis and smiled dangerously. "Brussel sprouts?"

Dennis suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Y-yes…"

Jackie beamed. "Good! I hate that so many people dislike them for no apparent reason. So how many is that?"

"I think you've got one more to-."

"Parsnips!" Jackie proclaimed, eating her last spoonful.

Dennis smirked. "Yeah. Only took you to the end of the meal to get it."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Alright, wise-guy. Pass the desert."

Dennis handed her a plate of cheesecake. As she began eating it, she said, "Dennis, can I say something serious now?"

Dennis nodded, slightly worried. "Sure."

"I…when I first met you, I didn't think much of you. I thought you were arrogant, conceited, and facetious, but…my first impression of you turned out to be wrong. You're caring, intelligent, skilled, and you do take things seriously. I-I have feelings for you."

Dennis stared at her.

"Strong feelings," she added, looking shyly down at her cheesecake.

After a few minutes of silence, Dennis's face broke into a smile. "I feel the same," he said. "You're beautiful, kind, smart, funny, and really loyal. Not to mention a highly skilled agent. I-I also have strong feelings for you."

Jackie smiled up at him. "Really?"

Dennis took her hand across the table. "Really."

Their cheesecakes lying forgotten, Jackie stood up, still holding Dennis's paw. "Come back to my house," she said. "Stay the night with me."

Dennis smirked. "Don't you think this is going a bit too fast?"

Jackie pulled him closer and kissed him on the mouth. After a few minutes, she pulled away and smirked back at him. "No," she said. "I don't."

"Me neither," grinned Dennis.

Jackie pulled on his paw and dragged him towards the door. "Do you want to spend the night at mine?" she asked.

Dennis's grin turned into a genuine smile. "There's nothing I'd love more."


	6. Chapter 6

Breathing heavily, Dennis collapsed against the side of the shower. He had just returned from a very exhausting mission where he had been fighting to stay alive pretty much the entire time. His muscles and limbs ached, and he could barely even stay upright under the running water.

Sometimes he wondered why he couldn't just fire a rocket at Rodney. Boom. No more problem. No more fighting to stay alive. No more attempts to destroy the world. Problem solved.

Neither side ever won. Good would triumph for a while, until bad rose up and threatened them. Bad might stay on top for a while, before good finally defeated them. It was like a see-saw: nobody ever stayed on top for long. Until one side was wiped out. And since that side couldn't be good, it would have to be bad. Dennis wouldn't allow good to be wiped out, so he knew he would have to destroy bad before it was allowed to eliminate good.

Just thinking about all those complicated facts made Dennis's head spin, but at the same time, it made sense in an odd kind of way.

He sighed. He wished Jackie was here. He hadn't seen her since they'd spent the night together, and that was three days ago. She'd just disappeared, and he really missed her.

Leaving the shower, he spotted Perry the Platypus just coming in. They exchanged a frosty look as they passed each other. Dennis headed out into the corridor, sighing. Seeing that platypus could always put him in such a bad mood.

But that mood was lifted when he saw Jackie down the corridor. His face broke into a smile. "Jackie!" he called, racing down the corridor towards her.

Jackie turned, her face also breaking into a smile as he saw him. Dennis went to grab her and swing her round, but she stepped back, crying, "Whoa, whoa!"

Dennis stepped back, hurt. He attempted to hide this. "S-Sorry."

"No, it's just…" Jackie hesitated, then smiled again. "I really missed you, Dennis."

Dennis exhaled. "I've really missed you too, Jackie. How come I haven't seen you around? I'd have thought you'd have at least…we'd have at least seen each other after the other night."

Jackie hesitated again. "Dennis…I wanted to be with you. Really, I did. But I…I needed to talk to my sister."

Dennis blinked. "For three days?"

Jackie inhaled nervously. This was it. "Actually…for two of those days, I was in the infirmary."

"What?!" Dennis grabbed her shoulders and looked her over. "Are you okay?!"

Jackie laughed and removed his paws. "I'm fine, Dennis. Actually…Apollo did pick something up."

Dennis blinked worriedly. "Wh-what?"

Jackie smiled. "Dennis…I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!"

Jackie gasped and stepped back. "D-Dennis…"

"How did this happen?!" Dennis breathed.

"We…we spent the night together…" Jackie bowed her head, choking back sobs. "I-I'm so sorry…"

Dennis grabbed Jackie and held her tightly. "Jack, I'm thrilled!"

"Y-You are?" sniffled Jackie. "But you…the way you reacted…"

"I was shocked," Dennis explained. "Jackie, I promise, I'm very happy."

He hesitated, then took her hands. "Jackie…it's really fast, I know. We've only known each other for a few days, but…I love you."

Jackie's breath caught in her throat. "I love you too, Dennis." She beamed. "And it IS fast, but love works in mysterious ways."

"Jackie…" Dennis inhaled shakily. "W-Will you be my mate?"

Jackie's beam grew wider, and her eyes glistened. "Y-Yes, Dennis!" She threw herself forward and kissed him. "I love you, Dennis."

"I-I love you too, Jackie."

Dennis didn't think he could get any happier. Fifteen minutes ago, he only had his resentment for company. Now, he had a mate AND at least one kid on the way!

"We have to think of names," Dennis said, breaking away. "I like Liam."

"For a boy, yes," giggled Jackie. "For a girl…I like Tammy."

"How many babies do rabbits normally give birth to?" wondered Dennis.

"Apollo said anywhere between one and fourteen," smirked Jackie, giggling again as Dennis's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"He did a scan, though, and it shows less than a dozen shapes. So I'm sure the most we'll have is six."

Dennis smiled widely. "No matter how many we'll have, I'll love them." He hesitated. "But that does mean we'll need to come up with loads of names."

Jackie laughed. "Yeah, I guess."


End file.
